The Haunting Truth
by ThatGirl19
Summary: Team Austin. Plus a Hayride. What Mayhem will ensue when Austin and Ally are split up from Trish and Dez? One-shot! Auslly/Trez!


**Happy late Halloween! ;) **

**Hopefully it was a good one.  
**

**Here is my Auslly/Trez one-shot! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally!  
**

* * *

The dark forest loomed over Team Austin. It seemed so huge and dead, yet they were surrounded by warm light from the lanterns and the people chatting, drinking hot cider whilst they await their turn to enter the doomed forest.

"This. Is. Going. To. Be. AWESOME!" Austin jumped up and down excitedly.

"I know, right?!" Trish agreed, high-fiving Austin.

"I don't know you guys…it looks really scary…" Dez whimpered, his voice cracking.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can do this…" Ally backed away from the edge of the forest slowly.

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Austin rationalized.

Suddenly an Owl flew over their heads cooing loudly. Dez and Ally grabbed on to each other and huddled as Trish and Austin nearly fell over laughing.

"Oh. My. God." Trish got out between breaths. "You guys were so scared!"

"AHH Hold me Ally!" Austin mimicked in a high voice as Trish and Austin mimicked grabbing onto each other.

"You guys need to loosen up!" Austin managed out as he continued to laugh.

Dez and Ally pouted at Trish and Austin.

Finally, just as Trish and Austin's laughter had died down, the next hay ride pulled up next to them.

"It's our turn!" Austin shouted as he rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Let's do this!"

He turned to look at Ally, who was still looking unsure. He turned and jumped onto the back of the trailer, so he was sitting on the edge. "Come on Ally, I'll hold your hand if you get scared."

Ally smiled softly and took his now outstretched hand, pulling herself onto the back.

"And we are full! Everyone else will have to wait for the next ride!" The person driving announced.

Austin and Ally looked to Trish and Dez. Austin shrugged his shoulders with an 'oops' look on his face as the tractor started taking off.

"Great. I'm stuck with you." Trish rolled her eyes. "If you even for a split second act scared, I'll kick you off the tractor into the woods all alone."

Dez's eyes went wide in panic and looked around.

As they entered the dark woods, everything seemed relatively quiet. Then suddenly the noises started.

"Austin…" Ally whimpered.

"It's ok Als. It's just for fun." Austin whispered to her.

Suddenly a rush and the tractor took off down the path as the horse was 'spooked' by a guy chasing them with an ax. Ally and Austin both let out high pitched screams; Austin's actually higher pitched than Ally's. Ally looked at him with a funny look on her face.

"Austin I thought you weren't scared of this stuff!" Ally laughed out after the ax man had disappeared.

"Me? What? Psh! I'm not-I'm not scared." Austin gave her his 'fake 'I got this' face.

"Of course you d-" Ally started, but interrupted herself with a giant scream as a person popped up on the side of the still moving tractor and leaped at them.

Austin grabbed Ally and pulled her in, so that he was like a human shield over her as he scrunched his eyes closed. When the person finally vanished, Austin was still holding Ally and he could feel her shaking in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked at Ally, as he realized their faces were inches from one another. "You okay?" he breathed out.

She nodded her head. He started to unwrap his arms from her but she stopped him.

"Don't. Austin. Please." Was all she said.

Austin didn't have to say anything back. He simply pulled her in and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

As the ride started coming to an end, Ally pulled away from Austin. She still looked visibly shaken from all the spooks. "Als, you ok?"

She turned to him just as they pulled into the camp ground. "You saved my life Austin." She gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him so his face was inches from hers. "You are my hero."

Austin's eyes went wide in confusion. Then Ally started cracking up and let go of Austin's shirt.

"Alright, let's get off this rust trap." She said laughing.

"Heh…yeah…" Austin fake laughed a bit as he hopped down.

"Wait, Ally, I want to try something." He said as she scooted to the edge of the tractor.

"Ok, what?" She laughed.

"Place your hands on my shoulders." He explained. She did as he said. He then placed his hands on her waist and lifted her so she was above his head and spun her.

She screamed and started giggling. He set her down, but she didn't take her hands off his shoulders. She looked at his eyes and got lost. Austin's laughter slowly died out as he stared back into Ally's eyes. He reached up and moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes. Slowly. Slowly he leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. He started to pull back, but Ally moved her head over and pulled him down to make full contact. The flames were hotter than the bonfires nearby. The sparks brighter than anything they had seen. They pulled apart gasping for breath and smiling, only to look over and see Trish and Dez looking at them with knowing looks.

Another Tractor pulled up before any words could be exchanged. "All aboard to the Doomed Forest ride!"

Dez hopped up. "Need help Trish?" He held out his hand.

"No, doofus. I got this." She then turned and jumped onto the tractor.

Austin then turned to them and put an arm around Ally. "Better watch out guys, that ride tends to change people's relationships."

At that Ally blushed and looked at the ground, while suppressing a giggle.

They scooted back against a wall so that others could get on and it took off in the opposite direction of Austin & Ally. They were taking a whole different ride.

The words kept echoing in both of their heads. "That ride tends to change people's relationships."

They were sitting uncomfortably close to one another. This tractor wasn't as full, but it was still crowded. Their shoulders kept bumping into each other as they tried to pull their arms away.

"Quit hitting me freckles!" Trish mumbled to Dez.

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" He retorted, trying to pull his shoulder farther from her's.

It was quiet for a while-minus the mute conversations going on around them. Then Trish looked up at Dez, and just stared at him. He was leaning his elbow on his knee and was looking down at his other hand. His red hair fell in his face and he actually looked like he was lost in a world of focus.

"Dez…" Trish started.

He turned his head and looked at her, his focused look still there, yet mixed with confusion.

"Do you think Austin & Ally were right?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He mumbled, turning back to his hand, yet watching her from the corner of his eye.

Suddenly something swooped down on everyone in the tractor, a giant black thing.

Dez screamed and Trish ripped her eyes away from his face and started laughing.

What seemed like only seconds later another creepy mythical creature with a horse head was chasing after them, making Dez scream once more and grab onto Trish.

"It's cool mush brain! It's not real, calm down! Now let go of me." She said the last sentence a tad gentler than she normally would.

Yet with every spook, Dez gripped onto Trish harder while she continued to crack up. She didn't tell him to let go after that first time, though.

Finally, just as the ride was coming to an end, Trish shoved her shoulder to push Dez off of her.

"The ride is over, Dez. You can open your eyes." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, heh, that wasn't so bad…" He mumbled, pulling off of Trish and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Suddenly out of nowhere, just as if safety seemed inevitable, there was a loud crunching sound and the tractor hit a giant bump. Everyone went flying, including Dez into Trish, her head landing on a hay stack.

Everyone screamed a little, but Dez just looked at Trish, whose face was inches from his at that moment. She didn't tell him to get off, she just lay there a bit shocked.

Dez looked deep into her eyes as though he were staring into an abyss. Trish looked up at him, staring at the blue eyes swimming with emotion. His red hair fell in his face, the tips just brushing the tops of his eyelids.

They were frozen in time until Dez broke the silence. "Sorry…it was the bump-and I didn't mean to-" He started shuffling his weight to get off of Trish when she suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down. She closed her eyes and slammed her lips into his. Dez immediately melted into the kiss, bringing one of his hands up to caress her face.

She pushed up on his shoulders only moments later and quickly opened her eyes. Dez' eyes dropped a little as he looked back at her with a goofy smile on his face. Her face was stuck in shock. But slowly and surely the shock melted away from her face and was replaced with a smile.

Dez moved off of Trish and helped her sit up. No one had been paying attention to them, and they were in their own little world as it was. The tractor had once again started moving, and Dez wrapped one arm around Trish.

"You know you have hay in your hair?" Dez laughed, as he started pulling the hay out of her curly black hair.

"Hey hey hey, be careful." She swatted at his hand.

"I'll always be careful with you." He smiled his goofy smile again.

Trish blushed deeply and leaned in, placing a light kiss on his lips. Slowly the kiss grew more intense and Trish's hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him down towards her. They hadn't even realized that they had soon arrived back at the camp ground.

"Ahem." They hold someone clearing their throat and they pulled away suddenly, looking around.

Austin stood there, crossing his arms and smirking.

"I told you guys that the hay ride changed people's relationships." He laughed.

Trish blushed and bit her lip while Dez looked slightly embarrassed.

"Come on you guys, let's go get something to drink and then head home." Ally laughed.

Dez jumped down from the tractor and helped Trish down.

As they all headed in their own directions, the one thing they heard was the tractor carrying another group of people off into the woods, and they all smiled wondering whose life was going to be effected next.

* * *

**Thoughts? Good? Bad? Insane? What?**

**:P  
**


End file.
